


Recess

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Day of School, Gen, Kid Fic, Schoolboys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recess on the first day of school doesn’t go as Merlin thought</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recess

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, not beta'd

Merlin took a deep breath and went over to the boys he knew were in his class. It was all exciting and new but he’d immediately taken to the blond boy with the blue eyes who had laughed the loudest and who sounded a bit posh when he spoke. 

“Hi, I’m Merlin. Can I play with you?” He had already decided that the breaks were the best thing about school and he wanted to make as much of that time as he could before they all had to go inside again and sit still for endless hours. 

The blond boy stepped up to him and looked him up and down. “No. You’re ugly.”

Merlin stared and didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t ugly! Mam always said how gorgeous he was! Just this morning, before she had brought him here, she had called him her ‘gorgeous little man’. 

The other boys started laughing and the blond one shoved past him, nearly knocking him off balance, and they all started chasing each other again.

While Merlin still stood there, rooted to the spot, trying to bite back the tears, a chubby little boy shyly came closer. He held two plastic dinosaurs in his hands and then held one out to Merlin. “They won’t let me play with them either. Said I’m too fat.” The boy looked sad as he adjusted his glasses. “But maybe we can play with the dinosaurs?” 

Merlin smiled and then nodded. Who cared about stupid mean blond boys when you could play dinosaurs?

“Merlin? Percy?” They heard the voice of their teacher a while later. “It’s time to go inside again.”

Laughing, they both picked up the plastic toys, brushed the dirt off their school uniforms and ran back to the class room.


End file.
